There are many types of 3-D displays, such as volumetric displays whose imagery occupies a real 3-D volume. Some volumetric displays are multiplanar, that is, the imagery is composed of an aggregate of surfaces. Many embodiments of multiplanar 3-D displays produce 3-D imagery by illuminating a projection screen undergoing periodic motion. One example of a projection screen for generating a 3-D image is shown in FIG. 1. In operation, projection screen 5 rotates about axis 10 (or “sweeps”) through a 3-D display volume 15. A light source and optical projection system (not shown) are used to generate images on surfaces 20 or 25 of projection screen 5 as it rotates. Since different images are projected onto the screen 5 as it rotates, the images, coupled with the persistence of human vision, cause a volume-filling (or “volumetric”) 3-D image 30 to be perceived by a viewer as projection screen 5 rotates.